villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simeon Yetarian
Simeon Yetarian is a minor villain in Grand Theft Auto V and a central character in Grand Theft Auto Online. He was voiced by Demosthenes Chrysan. Biography Background Simeon is an automotive dealer of a Armenian heritage. His car dealership business, however, is crooked; he sells cars to people who cannot afford them and then repossesses them. In the liberal atmosphere of Los Santos, he has learned to use his ethnicity to his advantage and accuse anyone who gives him any sort of bother of being racist. Events of GTA Online Simeon makes an appearance in GTA Online and gives the protagonist a few repossesion jobs to do as he considers them to be in his debt after giving them free upgrades to their car at Los Santos Customs. In this mode, he refers to himself as the protagonist's "uncle". Events of GTA V Simeon has employed Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis as repo men (his only employees alongside his unseen nephew, Sacha). He is first seen making a sale to Jimmy De Santa. After naming Franklin "employee of the month", he sends Franklin and Lamar into Vagos-controlled territory to repossess a motorbike. After a shootout with Vagos gang members, Lamar decides to keep the bike. Simeon subsequently accuses Franklin of having stolen it, and orders him to repo a yellow SUV that had been sold to James De Santa. Although Franklin recovers the SUV, Michael De Santa, who saw him coming and hid in the back seat, ambushes him at gunpoint. Michael informs Franklin that James could not have problems yet, since he only just got the car and accuses Simeon of running credit fraud. He forces Franklin to drive the SUV through the window of Simeon's dealership at gunpoint; Michael reimburses Franklin and roughs up Simeon, who proceeds to fire both Franklin and Lamar. Later on, Simeon phones Franklin and threatens him for what he did. If either Michael or Franklin enter his shop in the time between "Complications" and "Mr. Philips" they will be treated as hostiles and several armed men will try to execute them, prompting them to kill them in order to survive. Simeon can be killed during this event. After setting his guards on either Michael or Franklin, he will either run out of the shop or cower and hide in his office, where he can be confronted and killed, though he still posts Bleeter and Lifeinvader messages until the end of the main storyline. Either way, this random encounter will be his final physical appearance in the game. Car Requests In GTA Online, Simeon periodically sends SMS messages requesting that the player find and deliver a car to his garage in the Docks. Each message lists five models that may be used to fulfil the request. The cars requested tend to be premium sedans, coupés, and SUVs. Once a car is located to fulfil the request, a dialogue will state that this is a car requested by Simeon and the player will receive two wanted stars. Once the wanted level has been lost, the player is instructed to respray the car, and deliver it to a garage in Terminal Island dock marked by an ‘S’. A successful delivery is rewarded by a sum of money dependent on the model and condition of the car. The models Simeon requests include: *''Coupé'': Ocelot F620, Ocelot Jackal *''Motorcycle'': Western Bagger, Western Daemon *''Muscle'': Albany Buccaneer; Vapid Dominator *''Sedan'': Cheval Surge, Obey Tailgater; Benefactor Schafter *''Sport'': Maibatsu Penumbra, Schyster Fusilade *''SUV'': Bravado Gresley, Dunreardy Landstalker, Emperor Habanero, Fathom FQ2, Mammoth Patriot, Karin BeeJay XL, Benefactor Serrano Trivia *According to the Rush Casting Call, Simeon's beta name was Harut Vartanyan. *He is the first revealed character in the GTA series to be Armenian. *Upon investigating Simeon's office during the Random Event, it can be seen that Simeon replaced Franklin's Employee of the Month plaque with a plaque dedicated to himself. Navigation pl:Simeon Yetarian Category:Incompetent Category:Sophisticated Category:Dimwits Category:Gangsters Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Con Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mobsters Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Master of Hero Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Forgers Category:Neutral Evil